Another Uchiha?
by JuliaAbadeerSkellington
Summary: What if Sasuke wasn't the only Uchiha left after the massacre? What if there was another that nobody knew about? What if this other survivor was a girl? What would happen if the girls foster family decided to bring her Konoha? This story is better than it sounds (I hope). SasukexOC. Self insert OC. NO MarySue! Mentions of NaruHina and other pairs. Really sorry that the summary suck


**A/N: This was just a random idea I had. Some of the characters in this story I borrowed from Spirited Away, they look the same except Zeniba and Kamji look more human,just letting you know. I hope you like it.**

_thought_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the mentioned Spirited Away characters.**

* * *

(Julia's(me) POV)

For years I lived happily with my foster siblings Rin**[1] **Chihiro and Chihiro's boyfriend Kohaku (Haku), but I like to think of him as my older brother (and I know he thinks of me as his little sister), and my god parents Zeniba (We call her Obaa-chan. The reason why is because that is what she wants us to call her.) and Kamaji (they aren't involved romantically at all, they are just good friends with each other) after both of my parents were killed (first my mother then my father).

Whenever he talks about us, Kamaji calls us (Rin, Chihiro, and I) his granddaughters and Haku his grandson.

For the past few weeks we have been traveling to one of the hidden villages. Obaa-chan and Kamaji think it is best for me to become a kunochi (**A/N: Did I spell that right?**) since I am great with fighting (I needed to protect myself at times when Rin and Haku weren't around), my excellent chakra control, and because of my eyes.

When we were about a mile outside the village we were heading to (I still didn't know which village) I started to feel sick and I passed out.

This brings me to right now.

I just woke up in a hospital room a few minutes ago.

Chihiro and Haku are asleep on the little couch in here and Rin is sleeping in a chair by my bed.

The door creeks and I turn my head to see Obaa-chan, Kamaji, and some elder man wearing a long white and red jacket/robe/coat/thing (**A/N: Someone please tell me what the thing I just tried to describe is, please?**) and a red hat with a white square/diamond (it is a perfect square, but it is positioned so that one of the points of it was the bottom of the front of the hat (**A/N: If this confuses you just look up the hats of all the kages**) and a red kanji in the middle of the square/diamond.

"Good to see that you're awake." The man says to me.

'Um. thanks. I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" I ask.

The man chuckles slightly.

"I'm Hiruzen Sarutobi, the sandime hokage." He says kindly.

"Oh." is all I say.

_A kage? I knew we would have to take to one in the village we were heading to, but I didn't think that one would come see me in a hospital._

"I know you're probably wondering where you are." He says with a warm tone in his voice.

I nod a response.

"Well, you are in Konohagakure, or Konoha for short. Your god parents tell me you have great potential for becoming a kunochi, (_I smile a little when he says this_), but there is another reason I am here to see you about." He tells me.

"What would that be Hokage-sama?" I ask respectively.

"A boy from the village is interested in meeting you. He was in the hospital yesterday, when you were brought in, and saw me coming out of your room. He asked about what was going on on, so I told him about you. He seemed excited when I told him." He explained.

"What's his name?" I ask.

"His name is Sasuke -" "Hokage-sama?" A boy who sounds around my age asks, cutting the Hokage off as he opens the door a little.

"Ah, Sasuke. Please come in." The Hokage says to the boy, who is hiding behind the door.

Slowly, the door opens to reveal a small boy, maybe around my age which is 8, with pale skin, blue tinted black hair that is spiked up in the back, and black eyes.

"Who is this girl?" He asks.

The Hokage, along with the boy, looked at me.

"Introduce yourself dear." I hear Obaa-chan from by the door with Kamaji.

_Huh? I didn't even notice them move from by the bed. And now they're gone._

"My name is Julia." I say simply.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He says and shocks me a little.

I guess they noticed my shocked expression.

"This must not be something she was expecting." The Hokage says.

"Why?" The boy, Sasuke, asks.

"If you recall she didn't state her last name."

"So?" Sasuke asks.

"You stated it for her, am I incorrect Miss Uchiha?" The Hokage asks me.

* * *

**A/N 2: I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the partial cliffhanger.**

**[1] This is how Lin's name is listed on fanfiction. This is for all of you who only know her American/english name.****  
**

**Here is the age of the characters in this chapters:**

**Sasuke&Julia(me)are 8. Sasuke is 7 days older than me.**

**Chihiro is 10**

**Haku is 12**

**Rin is 16.**

**You know those questions type things I put in the story? Please answer them and help me.**

**Favorite, Follow, and Review this story.**

**And for all of you who want to flame this story, you can just take those flames and shove them up your collective asses, I'll just delete them anyways.**


End file.
